Favourite Sound
by Traditional.Rose
Summary: Edward's three favourite sounds in the world; all Bella inspired. BxE FLUFF
1. Heart Beat

**OK firstly, thank you to everyone for reading my new story. I got the idea for this one from the final chapter of Car Crash. It's a three-part of Edward's favourite sounds in the world. Hope you all like, xx**

**EPOV**

In all my years, I had pondered theology and its connotations extensively. I read the books, studied the practices and questioned every deity. I had spent hours examining the concept of an omnipresent, all powerful God. The idea itself was interesting but it was always the human ideas of religion that lost me.

Still, I was drawn to studying it; proposing my own questions of what kind of deity had created my kind. We had long ago been filed separately from Religion under Mythology. People had some interesting ideas of explaining our presence away. Humans were full of ridiculous beliefs. But it was always their ideas of Heaven and Hell that confused me.

I found the human perception of Heaven dull. The perception was so incredibly clichéd and entrenched in their psyche. Books portrayed Heaven as a land of clouds, white pearly gates and a place where you could have everything you wanted. The concept was completely ridiculous to me yet it was the image human minds jumped to whenever the word was mentioned.

Hell was harder for them to envision. They struggled with images of men in red suits with pointy tails, jabbing them with pitch forks as they slowly roasted over coals. I had thought that my idea of Hell was well formed. I had always thought of my existence as a kind of permanent Hell. Of course I loved all of my family and my time with them was precious. But I was never truly happy; always stuck. Alive but not living. I was forced to watch those that had lives as they wasted them with inconsequential worries and dramas. It was as like being slapped in the face each and every day.

I thought I knew Hell but now I realise how wrong I had been. Now I knew the true extent of Hell. Hell was being separated from the only thing that made you whole. Hell was watching the creature you love bleeding, broken, crying and screaming. Hell was watching this and being able to do nothing to console her. Hell was knowing you had caused her pain. I had lived that Hell. Every minute passed torturously slowly and my body was struck by pain I had never knew existed. The pain was worse than anything the human mind could begin to conceive.

But I also knew Heaven too. The concept that I had never understood or subscribed to. I knew Heaven. I was living it right now.

_Bella._

_My Bella._

Bella was my heaven. And she was in my arms. It was Thursday night. I am elated that this was a typical Thursday night in my life now. It was raining heavily outside, a thunder storm on its way. And Bella was lying on my bed. She was on her side, propped against pillows, quietly reading _Emma_. I was in complete rapture of her.

I was lying behind her, my arm curled around her waist. My head was resting on the pillows, my eyes closed. I was in bliss. In heaven.

I could feel the vibrations of her heartbeat through my chest and my hand. Steady, slow.

The sound was my favourite sound in the world. Before Bella, I had filled my endless hours with music, the instruments and compositions becoming my obsession to block out the void. But no orchestra or conductor could ever compare to the sound of her heartbeat. The sound could soothe me instantly.

It filled my ears; becoming the soundtrack to my life. I would stay attuned to it all day; keeping it as background music throughout classes, driving. When I was listening to it; I was happy. And I had never been happy before.

Bella turned the page of her book and settled closer into me. I squeezed her closer; wanting no distance between us.

Whenever we lied like this it was as though we were truly one. Two creatures, as different as possibly imaginable, sharing a heartbeat. I knew if her heart ever ceased to stop, I would die along with it.

Bella's heartbeat had become the gage of my own mood. If it was slow and calm; so was I. If it was fast, pumping with adrenaline; my body reacted. If it signalled fear; my body was poised, strung tight, ready to annihilate whatever the cause of her alarm. If her body was beating quickly from excitement, my body responded to hers instantly.

I gently leaned forward and kissed her neck, feeling her pulse there. It was ironic; the thing that pumped her blood – her blood, the thing that quenched my thirst unlike ever before – was the most important thing to me.

I loved her heartbeat. If I could hear it, it meant that Bella was still alive, still breathing, still with me.

I kissed her soft neck again, lingering there; feeling the vibrations through my lips, inhaling her scent. _Bella_, my mind screamed.

I felt her groan softly. "Edward" she whispered. I leaned back, grinning. I could never read her thoughts but it seemed my Bella was learning to read my mind.

"Bella" The word had been on my lips for hours, waiting to come out.

I heard her heartbeat increase its melody. "You're distracting me"

"Sorry" I said, kissing her neck again. "I didn't mean to"

It was a lie and we both knew it. She put a piece of paper in between the pages of Austin and placed it beside her. Then she rolled over, facing me.

Bella was right the first day in our meadow. She was my brand of heroine. She was my drug. I had never experienced the emotions she brought forth from me. I had never known sadness or happiness before her. "Sorry" she said quietly. "I wasn't paying you attention. I am now"

I smirked. I should tell her not to be guilty and return to nineteenth century England. But I didn't. I craved her attention too much. She raised her hand and raked her fingers though my hair, pulling slightly. I groaned at the feeling. She was truly an Angel; sweet, soft, kind, warm.

She removed her hand and covered her mouth, yawning. Her eyes watered slightly; making their colour richer. I felt the reluctance in my mind to speak. "You should sleep. It's past midnight"

"Mmm" Bella sighed, readjusting her position against the pillows.

"Are you tired?" I asked. Now I was feeling guilty.

"Yeah" she yawned again. I really was monopolising her.

"Sleep my Bella" I said softly, reaching and switching off the lamp.

She complied, closing her eyes easily. She really was tired. I made a mental note to make sure she got to sleep at an earlier hour tomorrow night. I leaned closer to her, feeling the heat radiating off her body. I kissed her forehead, making her smile. "I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" _I love everything about you Bella. I love your warmth, your love, your mind, your body. You are my favourite thing in the world. I need you. I need you Bella. I need you to live and love me. I am nothing without you._ I sighed and leaned forward, resting my head just below her collar bone.

She sighed and her hand reached up, running through my hair again. _Don't do that Bella or I'll never let you get to sleep_. Her hand rested at the nape of my neck, relaxing with sleep.

I held her closely; making sure none of my weight was on her body. She didn't realise it but Bella was holding me to her heart. I could feel the vibrations; hear its melody closer than ever before.

Bella was my heaven. My Angel. Her heartbeat was my most important sound. Her heartbeat was my favourite sound. It sung to me. It was Bella. Bella alive and now, close.

**Two more chapters to go. Love, me xx**


	2. I Love You Edward

**Thank you for my reviews. I'm so sleepy zzzzzzz. . **_**I Love You Edward.**_

_**EPOV**_

It was one o'clock in the morning. The hour of midnight had passed. I had always felt a certain connotation to the hour; probably remnant of societies superstitions. Midnight was typically reserved for the undead, spirits, ghosts and vampires. Night time was the period in which my kind were most active; some taking grim pleasure in hunting during the haunted hour. A living Nightmare.

The hour had taken on a new and special meaning to me of late. Normally, it was the hour in which Bella would do most of her sleep talking.

Not long after falling asleep; Bella would begin. And I looked forward to those minutes all day.

Sometimes her words were mumbled, half sighed. I wouldn't be able to ever understand where her mind had taken her or what was happening in her dreams. But I could try.

Just after dozing off, before she slipped into deep slumber, Bella would become rather active. I remember the nights I would watch her without her knowledge and how she would toss and turn and sigh. Since we have been together and I have been joining her in her bed, she was less physical. But she would always talk and accessing whatever insight to her thoughts I was allowed was my passion. Her words were unguarded, unedited. And they were mine in the silence of night.

Other times, Bella's speech was as clear as when she was awake. Like the first time she said my name in her sleep. Bella's voice was an alluring sound on its own but her intonations drove me crazy with desire. Her pronunciations of certain words were some of the cutest things I had ever heard. She would pronounce '_No'_ as '_No-wa'_. Her determination and stubbornness evident even in slumber.

I would hold her as she fell asleep, waiting impatiently for her dreams to make her react verbally.

My brothers thought I was crazy spending all of my nights with her.

The easy explanation was that Bella wanted me there; it helped keep away her traumatic nightmares. Those nightmares. How I would tear at my own flesh on those nights. Forced to endure the whimpers, cries and tears of my only love in silence. Her pleas for me to stay, stay by her side. It didn't matter how long I whispered _'I'm here Bella. I'm not leaving again. I love you and want you always'_; she would grow progressively worse. I would always wake her. I couldn't help myself - or her - and I needed it to end. Some nights I let it go on longer than others; praying that her dreams would take her to a happier realm. Not only did those nightmares torture us both but Bella would always be exhausted for days after; emotionally drained. So Emmet and Jasper could understand my preventative attempts.

The other reasons were harder to explain. How could I ever describe how warm and soft Bella was? Or how it felt to be separated from her?

It was also an incredible feeling; to have Bella hug me in her sleep. She would mould her body against mine. Rest her head against my chest, her arm swung around my torso. Our relationship wasn't an act of deliberation but compulsion. Natural.

Her sleep talking was truly my guilty pleasure. Even Bella could not understand my obsession. If I was truthful, neither could I. It was something about being able to listen to thoughts that were hidden from me. An attempt to explain and clarify her beautiful mind.

But it was also for her sleeping declarations of love. To hear her whisper her love for me, even in her sleep, was my second favourite sound in the world; behind her heartbeat.

Bella didn't need to be asleep for her to say she loves me though. I would _never_ not thirst to hear those words.

When she was asleep; her love penetrated the realms of slumber. If I could ever sleep my dreams would star only Bella and her name would be on my lips the whole night.

When she was awake, it was different though just as good. She would whisper it when I kissed her; breathless. Her eyes would grow wider and blaze with desire. My chest would constrict when she dropped her eyes coyly saying in a hushed voice _'I love you'_. She could laugh it, scream it or drop it into a normal conversation and it would still leave me tingling.

I remember when I was chasing her; internally debating the morals and repercussions of a relationship. How she would sigh my name or say it in anger. The morning before school, _'What do you want Edward?_' had almost unwound me. All I could think was '_she said my name'_. I almost dissolved and screamed _'You! I want you. I have to have you. I'm in love with you. You are the most alluring creature in the world. I'll do anything for you just, _please_, say my name again'_. I could hear Bella's heart rate increase when I said her name but she didn't know the depths of her affects on me.

And when she said it all together; _'I love you Edward'_... there were no words. No language could describe the feelings and emotions those four words - from her lips – provoked inside of me. If we lived for a thousand years together, I would never grow weary of listening.

I was resting beside my sleeping beauty now. Waiting. Hoping.

So long as my Bella was alive and happy and loving me, I would be complete.

**Short I know but I didn't want to overplay it. One more chapter tomorrow. R&R. Love, me xx**


	3. Laughter

**I just wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone who added me as a Favourite Author or my **_**Favourite Sound**_** as a Favourites Story. This is dedicated to all of you. xx**

"_Goodbye_ Emmet!" I yelled, pulling Bella out the front door.

"Bye Edward. Bye Bella" He yelled back, loud enough for Bella to hear.

I should be mad at my brother for making uncomfortable sexual comments but my body refused to form any anger. Because Bella was laughing. And when Bella was laughing, I was physically incapable of doing anything but watching and listening to her.

Bella had been so tired this morning, refusing to open her eyes and officially wake up_. "I'm sleepy Edward. Can't we just stay in bed today?"_

"_Do we really want to have to explain yet another absence to Charlie?"_ I asked. Honestly, I was more than willing to spend the day with Bella at my home. She had been very vocal in her dreams; whispering my name every few minutes._ She should be allowed a sleep in,_ I reasoned with myself, _and if she talks a little more in her sleep, well that's a bonus_. But Charlie had been harsh recently. Insisting Bella attend school and work consistently – not that she had been slacking off at all. In fact, the only absences she had sustained had been caused by me. She was only allowed to sleep at my home on a school night because Alice had told Charlie that I was away, hiking with my brothers.

Bella's cheeks were flushed with her glorious blush. The colour set off her cream skin making her seem alive, vibrant. She continued to giggle quietly as I open her door and helped her into my Volvo. During the second it took me to run around and into the driver's seat, it had stopped.

As I revved my engine and pulled off, I felt like asking her to laugh again. Just so I could listen.

One of the greatest things about Bella's laughter was that I could rarely predict it; she would be talking and suddenly burst out laughing. Though I would try desperately to understand what she found so funny, she would just laugh harder and wave it off whenever I asked. The complete frustration I felt at being incapable of reading her thoughts was strongest in these moments. I ached to know what made her laugh; partly to know her that much better, partly to be able to replicate the situation so she would laugh again.

The sound her of laughter was light and the most incredible music for me.

My Bella, normally so quiet and reserved would lose herself; clutching her sides or covering her mouth, blushing furiously. I would never not be able to laugh along with her in those moments. It was better than anything Jasper could do; if she was happy and buoyant, it would directly affect my mood.

These laughing fits were unpredictable and uncontrollable. They took my by surprise and were the greatest gift. To see my Bella so happy filled my chest with love for her. I would never know when they would begin and I always wished they would last longer.

But then there were also her giggles and how they could completely unravel me. They were some of the sexiest sounds I had heard her make. Sultry, subtle, coy. Frustrating, addicting, gorgeous. Often her skin would be highlighted with just the tease of a blush. She would drop her eyes, being unconsciously flirtatious.

Truly, she did not realise how I reacted when she laughed. My mind went into overload on so many emotions. Happiness and humour to match hers. Love and desire. And when she stopped my mind would recoil in disappointment. My body would react physically; positioning itself as close as possible to hers. My lips would move of their own accord into a grin. She had no idea.

"What are you smiling at?" I looked over at the passenger seat to Bella, who was wearing a desirable smile herself.

"You" I answered.

She chuckled. _Ah that chuckle_. So laden with thoughts and implications. I was definitely getting better at understanding her train of thought and her expressions but that chuckle was very hard to decipherer.

I looked back over to her but her eyes were focussed out the window on the wet scenery. "What are you thinking about?" I asked that question without conscious thought these days.

"You" she smiled.

We pulled into the school car park in comfortable silence. Bella looked towards the school and sighed heavily. "At least it's Friday"

"I promise I'll let you sleep in tomorrow morning. There won't be any Emmet making noises outside our door" I frowned at the memory of his immaturity.

She blushes, immediately pushing all thoughts of Emmet away. Bella dropped her eyes down to her hands in her lap. "No its ok. I don't mind if you wake me up early"

I grinned at the invitation. But then I saw the dark marks beneath her eyes that Alice had tried to cover with concealer. "I've been keeping you awake too late recently"

She bit her lip. "No. You were the one telling me to sleep. I was the one refusing to sleep. It's my own fault."

I shook my head. She was always to keen to shoulder blame that was mine. But we were going to be tardy if we didn't go to class now. I opened the door and walked around, opening Bella's and holding her hand as we walked across the wet concrete.

As we stepped up onto the curb Bella slipped and begun falling backwards. I quickly slid my arm around her waist and took her weight, lifting her slightly and placing her back down gently. The whole sequence took only a second. Bella blinked, stunned before a slow blush burned on her cheeks.

"Opps" I laughed at her adorable expression. "Thanks" she said, looking down. I laughed harder. I was thankful for any excuse to touch her or hold her. And really, did she think I would just let her fall? She blushed deeper and took my hand, pulling me forward.

I was still chuckling when we walked into the first corridor, on our way to English. "I really don't see what's so funny Edward. I fall all the time"

I had the sense to stifle my laughter at her pout. "Your expression" I explained.

She rolled her eyes. "I wish you could slip, just once, so I could laugh at you and we'll see how you like it"

"I love your laugh" I said, eagerly considering the option. She couldn't just tease me with the treat of her laughter and not deliver. "Besides, I _have_ fallen"

"Oh yeah? When?" The challenge was in her eyes and voice.

I grinned. "I fell for you. I fall in love with you every single day"

Bella's eyes grew wide and then, tantalisingly slowly, her lips turned up. Her smile was dazzling. And then she laughed. Her laughter was my third favourite sound in the world. I needed her heart to beat; its echo was crucial for my existence. I needed her love to live also. And her promises of love were very precious and valuable to me. Her laughter filled me with feelings that were indescribable.

"Edward" She laughed. I liked that; my name combined with her laugh. "Edward, that was really cheesy"

I was an addict, desperate to make it last. I leaned forward, my arms curling around her and lifting her. My lips attached themselves to her neck, kissing, teasing. I was rewarded with her beautiful giggles which I could feel vibrating through me. I kissed her again.

_Bella. My Bella. You're my favourite. _

**Finished! Yay happy times. Guess what? I'm writing the sequel to **_**Car Crash**_**. Uploading first chapter tomorrow. Thank you for reading. **


End file.
